Unwritten
by Angelica B. Steve Rogers
Summary: Ever wonder where the princesses and princes from Nintendo video games and from Disney movies prepare for their futures? They go school like regular teenagers! "Unwritten" tells the story of a rebellious boy and girl, Link and Rapunzel, and their journey to bring freedom to the strict Princess and Prince Academy. Along the way, they inspire others to rebel with them.
1. Chapter 1

Admin - Hey everyone! My name is Angelica B. Steve Rogers! Please follow this story! I am sure that you will love it, girl scout honor. It is called Unwritten! It is a crossover between nintendo and disney characters :) enjoy! Please review this chapter! Chapter One - Free "AHHHHH!" The whole room shakes with the intensity of Snow White's scream. Rapunzel whips her head around to see what was the matter with this poor soul. Snow White is jumping up and down excitedly and shouting at the top of her lungs. "What's wrong?" "Nothing is wrong! My new shoe order has arrived!" Snow White exclaims. Just then, a doorman comes into the room with a mountain of shoe boxes in his arms. He would have dropped them when he lost his balance if rapunzel had not been as quick to help him as she was. "There are more coming, princess." "Oh goody! Thank you kind sir." Snow White says giving the doorman a kiss on the cheek. The doorman walks out in a daze. If he were in a cartoon there would be hearts drawn over his eyes. Sadly this is no cartoon, this is real. This is Princess Academy. Where all princesses go to die. Just kidding. Rapunzel likes to think of this place as a place for princesses to die because having so many routines and boring etiquette classes can kill a princess because they are soooooo tedious! Rapunzel always says that all of these etiquette, manners, and public speaking classes do not make a princess. What makes a princess is her actions. This place is just a place full of busy work for princesses who are not of age yet to take over the throne. Rapunzel always feels like she is different than all the other princesses. She hates wearing shoes; she would rather be barefoot! She couldn't care less about stupid princes who are all brawn and no brain. Rapunzel wasn't raised in a castle like most of the other princesses. She was raised in a tower where a wicked witch locked her up because she wanted rapunzel's magical hair. Rapunzel was a lonely girl when she was younger. She spent most of her time playing with birds that came up the tower to meet her and painting. She painted every wall of that tower. Once the headmistress of princess academy, headmistress Queenie, found rapunzel in the tower when rapunzel was 13 and saved her, rapunzel was tested to see her aptitude in certain subjects. Now that rapunzel is 16 she can take classes at princess academy. Rapunzel was immediately put into advanced art because she is a beautiful artist. She has a high aptitude in all subjects and now is the top student at princess academy. She loves being the top student but rapunzel feels like it makes her an outcast. She is already different because of her long, loooong hair but she is also not like the other princesses. Rapunzel is more of a tomboy so naturally she is the captain of almost every sports team at princess academy. The other princesses are too worried that they might ruin their manicures of they play a game of volleyball or basketball. Rapunzel is getting fed up with these prissy princesses. There are only a couple people who feel the same as her. The people who understand rapunzel the best at princess academy are princess Zelda and princess mulan. They are rapunzel's best friends. They are tomboys themselves. Zelda is a master archer and mulan is amazing at tae Kwon doe and other martial arts. Rapunzel is a master fencer. They too did not come from normal royal families. Mulan was a commoner and went to war in her father's place. The emperor of china honored her bravery by naming her a princess. Zelda is from royal blood in a place called Hyrule. She was kidnapped by a goblin king named Ganondorf. There is a hero who is supposed to save her called The Chosen One but instead of waiting for a hero to save her, Zelda used her archery skills to escape Ganondorf and the headmistress took her into princess academy to keep her safe. Now Zelda is an even stronger archer than she was before so that Ganondorf will not be capturing her any time soon. Rapunzel loves her best friends so much because they aren't superficial like everyone else pretty much at princess academy. All the other princesses are more popular because they are afraid to show their individuality and conform to what all the other princesses are doing. Rapunzel is different than the other princesses but she loves being different. The qualities that make her different than everyone else make her who she is. Rapunzel knows she will never change for anyone else. "Want to try on some shoes? Oh you'll have to wash your feet off first though!" "It's fine, Snow. You enjoy your new shoes. I'm going out to take a little walk." "Don't get eaten by wolves!" Snow White calls after rapunzel as rapunzel walks out the door of their dormitory. The dormitories at princess academy are anything but ordinary. They are made for princesses so naturally they are lavish and HUGE! Snow White and rapunzel's dorm is one of the biggest ones since headmistress Queenie loves both of them very much. Rapunzel is the school's best athlete and Snow White is the queen bee and teacher's pet of the headmistress so naturally Queenie loves her. Rapunzel saunters down the freshly waxed floors of the hallway. She turns and goes through what seems like a million doors before she reaches the door that leads outside. Rapunzel's favorite place to be at princess academy is the garden. The garden is a beautiful, magical place where her class comes sometimes to watch the magical creatures that live in the garden. As rapunzel smells a golden flower, a fairy lands on the tip of one of her fingers. Rapunzel gingerly gives the fairy a pat on her lovely little head. The fairy giggles which sounds like twinkling little bells. The fairy flies up into the sky, giggling happily and doing flips in the air. Rapunzel watches and laughs until the fairy flies away into the grand forest that looms just outside the princess academy grounds. Rapunzel wants more than anything to go explore those woods. She is forbidden to enter the forest because of the danger that might lie there, but she still wants to go danger or no danger. There could be no danger out there. Once, she overheard Queenie talking about the day she brought rapunzel from the tower and how she had been out looking for herbs in those very same woods when she found rapunzel in the tower. The tower was hard to find because it was under an invisibility spell but headmistress Queenie can see through any illusion and any spell. Rapunzel believes that Queenie has some sorcery capabilities herself but she doesn't want to expose that information to the princess academy community for some reason. The forest seems to whisper mysterious things to rapunzel. She thinks that her destiny doesn't lie here in princess academy; it lies out in the forbidden forest. For some reason, rapunzel has an ominous feeling that there is someone or something out there that will lead her to her destiny. Rapunzel feels a strange feeling that this person is closer to her than she thinks. Link sits high in a tree branch. He isn't allowed to go into the forest that surrounds the edge of the Prince academy grounds, but he went anyways. He was born to break the rules. Link doesn't care about the stupid senseless rules that headmaster Kingley put into place; they only bar him from exciting places that he wants to be like the forbidden forest. Link came for the first time into the forest because he felt it calling his name. Crazy, right? But seriously, link really felt like the forest was beckoning him to come closer. He followed the call and it led him to the top of this tree. Link scans the horizon for any signs of anything unusual. He sees majestic eagles flying in the distance by a mountain range. Link loves the free feeling that being up in the tree gives him. He feels like he can do anything. Link feels like he is on top of the world. Link looks down and sees that there is another castle on the other side of the forest. He remembers that it is the Princess academy, the sister school of the Prince academy where he goes. Link tries to look closer to see if he can check out any of the princesses that he will meet later on this year at the opening ball that goes on every year when a new year of school starts. This is Link's first year at Prince academy because they begin teaching princes at the age of 16 the ways of a Prince and of a King. He is supposed to be the king of hyrule some day because he is The Chosen One. He never got to save his princess because he had to come to school first but one day he will. He stares dreamily into the garden of the princess academy, thinking of the beauty of his future princess. Then, he sees movement in the garden. The movement came from a princess. Link sees that the girl is about his age and she is twirling and dancing in the garden. Fairies are surrounding her and playing music on their tiny musical instruments made from forest plants. Link nods his head to the beat of the sweet melodious music and watches as the princess sways from side to side in time with the music. Link has never seen anything so beautiful in his life. After a little longer, Link climbs down the tree and lands on the ground. He runs as fast as he can toward Prince academy because the sun is setting. He wants to get back to campus before dinner and before anyone will notice that he was gone. As Link rushes through the forest, he keeps the memory of the dancing girl in her mind. He has a strange feeling that this princess will show up again somewhere in his life. Link never wants to forget how free he felt up in the tree in the forbidden forest and how he felt when he first started to believe in love at first sight. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ahem. Can everyone hear me? Very well, listen up." Headmistress Queenie's voice booms over the loud speakers all over the school. The princesses who were excitedly putting their new books, quills, and paper into their lockers stop in their tracks and listen. They know that Headmistress has eyes all over the school and they will get into deep trouble if they do not listen to what she has to say.

"In just ten days we will be hosting the Beginnings Ball that we hold every year before the new school year starts. Everyone is required to sign up to help with preparations for the ball. The sign-up sheet will be located in the cafeteria. It is first-come-first-serve so it is imperative that you sign up for your preferred job ASAP. As you know, the princes from Prince Academy will be joining us for the ball." Headmistress stops until the laughing and cooing from the princesses ceases. "This year the ball is a Masquerade. That is all. Have a hexing day."

"What does that even mean? Have a HEXING day!" Rapunzel says, doing her best impersonation of Headmistress Queenie's monotone voice.

"Maybe she means have a fetching day. That sounds kinda like hexing!" Mulan pitches in.

"No I think she means have a good day and don't fall into a hole filled with serpents and die." Zelda adds.

"Always the optimist, Zel-zel" Rapunzel says sarcastically giving Zelda a little playful shove into the lockers.

"Hey, Mu-mu's idea wasn't all the great either!" Zelda said, laughing.

"What did you say about my idea? You know the Emperor of China listens to my ideas so I must have pretty good ideas" Mulan says, smirking proudly.

"He just listens to them because he feels sorry for you that no one else listens to your horrible ideas!" Rapunzel says. Mulan gives her a playful I-am-going-to-get-you-for-that look. Rapunzel sprints down the hall laughing with Mulan running on her heels. They both stop outside and lose their footing. They tumble down a hill of grass. When they come to a stop, they start to laugh, rolling in the grass. Zelda runs after them and finds them rolling around in the grass like fish out of water. Zelda starts laughing and plops down next to her best friends in the grass. For a few minutes, the girls just stare at the vast blue sky above them and laugh to their hearts' content.

They all sit up and begin to talk about the Beginnings Ball.

"Do you guys want to help me decorate the ballroom for the ball?" Zelda asks Mulan and Rapunzel. She is the master of decorations. Zelda has this special gift for being able to arrange anything in a room in an artistic and artfully tasteful way.

"Why not? What's the worst that could happen?" Mulan says.

The next day...

"This is a DISASTER!" Zelda screams. "We have to fix this before Headmistress Queenie comes and in and sees the mess!"

Mulan, Rapunzel, and Zelda stand in the ballroom which is currently covered in sticky glue. There is sticky glue all over the walls and some of the feathers that they were using to decorate the table centerpieces with are stuck in the glue. Mulan had been carrying a bucket full of glue when Rapunzel ran into the room, running as fast as she could because she was late. Rapunzel ran right into Mulan and the glue splattered everywhere. Then, Zelda came into the room with the bag of feathers. She slipped on a slippery spot on the ballroom floor and the feathers went flying everywhere. Now, the ballroom looks like it was attacked by a swarm of birds.

The girls furiously started scrubbing the floors with soap and water. The glue was really stuck on the walls and the floor. It was no easy task to get the whole room spotless before Headmistress Queenie came in to check out the decorations. Somehow the girls managed to clean it all up.

"What's the worst that could happen? Oh yeah, THIS!" Zelda yells, mocking Mulan with the words she had said yesterday.

"Whatever!" Mulan says, laughing, chasing Zelda with a paint brush and threatening to paint her face blue.

The ten days of preparation for the Beginnings Ball flew by in a blur. Every princess had a job from dress-making to air-freshening (which was basically spraying Febreeze everywhere and decorating the halls with fresh smelling flowers). After the ten days, all of Princess Academy was sparkling.

Soon, it was the night of the Beginning Ball. All the princesses were dressed to impress. Most of the princesses think about the princes when it comes to the Beginnings Ball because they all want to find their prince. Rapunzel looks forward more to the food, music, and dancing at the ball than to the boys. She could care less about the boys. Rapunzel knows that her prince is out there too and she will meet him one day, but right now she just wants to enjoy her time being single. Besides, boys her age were disgusting. She once saw a boy pick his ears and them put it in his mouth. Disgusting!

Rapunzel slips into her shiny purple ball gown. Her ball gown was made especially for her by Snow White, her roommate, who was part of the dress-making committee. It is soft and has a corset down the back of the dress all made up in pink ribbons. Rapunzel had woven flowers into her long braid of hair so that her hair looked like a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Rapunzel puts on her feathery mask as a finishing touch and saunters into the hallway to wait for her best friends to come meet her. Snow White sees her before she leaves the room.

"Oh. my. gasp! You look gorgeous!" Snow White says in her cheery voice.

"Um, thank you." Rapunzel answers. She is still getting used to the fact that Snow White likes to give complements right and left. Rapunzel isn't used to compliments because she lived alone when she was younger. She doesn't remember her parents so there was no one to give her compliments. It was always just herself and the tower.

Snow White is wearing an extravagant gown that resembles the shape of an apple. It is red and flows down to the floor in ruby red rivulets of cloth. She sparkles practically every time she moves. Rapunzel cannot help but feel like she is not as beautiful as the other princesses. She doubts she will ever find her prince when she looks like the way she looks now; a mess in a dress.

"Your dress is beautiful" Rapunzel tells Snow White before she leaves the dorm room and waits outside in the shade for her friends to come.

After a few minutes, Mulan and Zelda dart out of the dorm building. Mulan is wearing a traditional Chinese gown with delicate cherry blossoms all over it. She even weaved cherry blossoms into her hair. She comes up to Rapunzel batting her eyes and waving her fan in front of her face.

"Don't I look dazzling?" Mulan asks, batting her eyes even more. She looks like she is having a seizure.

"No, I believe you are mistaken. I am the fairest of them all!" Zelda says as she struts toward her friends in her satin deep purple and gold gown. The gown has the triforce symbol woven in gold and Zelda is wearing white satin gloves to finish off the look. She poses like a model in front of the two other girls.

Mulan and Rapunzel roll their eyes at Zelda.

"She's such a diva." Rapunzel says to Mulan.

Mulan answers, "For once we can agree on something!"

Mulan links arms with Rapunzel and they walk toward the entrance of the Princess Academy arm-in-arm.

"Hey! Wait for me! What nice friends I have!" Zelda shouts out sarcastically behind them.

Once the three princesses walked into the ballroom and were introduced by the royal announcer, the music begins to play. There is an orchestra playing dance music on one side of the ballroom. The ballroom is breathtakingly beautiful. Rapunzel could sense change in the air. She doesn't know how but she could just sense it. It's as if she has a sixth sense. They watch as the rest of the princesses file into the room and wait in suspenseful anticipation for the princes.

The princes are more handsome than Rapunzel imagined.

The princes begin to mingle with the princesses and the Beginnings Ball begins.

The princesses and princes cannot recognize each other because they are wearing masks; it is a Masquerade ball after all! What is a Masquerade ball without masks?

Rapunzel walks with Zelda and Mulan through the throng of people in the ballroom. She bumps into a girl with ebony hair and glasses underneath her masks. The girl is wearing a sky blue gown that glitters in the lights of the ballroom.

"Are you sure Tony said to meet us here?" The girl asks the prince next to her. This prince has raven-black long hair and a green suit on. He nods at the girl. Suddenly he waves at another prince in a dark suit to come over. The other prince is handsome with brown tossled hair. He grins and Rapunzel can see a hint of arrogance in his grin.

"There you guys are! I have been looking all over for you!"

"I have been looking everywhere for you too, but I believe we have different reasons to as why we want to find each other." The prince in the green suit says before he extends his right hand. Ice magic shoots out of the prince's white glove and freezes the arrogant prince. The girl in the blue dress gasps and yells at the prince next to her.

"Loki! Why did you do that?" the girl screams at the prince.

"I have always wanted to be Iron Man... and now I can fulfill my dream!" Loki answers, laughing maniacally.

After seeing that little episode, Rapunzel and her friends decide to steer clear of that green suited prince named Loki. He looks like trouble.

The three princesses laugh and dance together. Once they were starting to get tired out, they sit down at a table which line the wall. They watch as princes ask princesses to dance. It is so interesting to see how different and unique each princess and prince is from afar. Rapunzel could see that some of the princes are perfectly chiseled and handsome, but others are short and have messy hair. The princesses are all unique in some way too. Some princesses have magic and special abilities while some princesses do not. The same goes for the princes. Rapunzel sits and enjoys the beautiful violin soloist who is playing a bouncy tune at the moment. She slips into her own little world and doesn't notice when Zelda and Mulan are asked to dance by two twin princes. Soon Rapunzel is all alone at the table. She snaps out of her little world and realizes that she is alone. And there is someone watching her.

She can feel her sixth sense perking up and telling her that someone was watching her. Rapunzel whips her head from left to right then up and down. Then, she sees him. The prince who is watching her is sitting up on a balcony that hangs over the ballroom, his feet dangling above the dancing couples. He is wearing a deep green suit and a mask made out of leaves. Behind the leaves of his mask, Rapunzel can see bright green eyes, dazzling eyes actually. Dazzling, but piercing at the same time which is a lethal combination. Once Rapunzel notices him, the prince stands up and jumps off the balcony. Rapunzel gasps and runs toward him to catch him before he falls and hurts himself. The prince surprisingly lands gracefully on both feet right in front of her. He straightens himself up and bows deeply to Rapunzel. Then, he grabs her hand and kisses it softly. Rapunzel can feel her heart thumping faster and faster as he pulls her into the dance.

"May I have this dance, er, what might your name be?" The mysterious prince asks Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel. And, um, sure." Rapunzel says, forcing the words with difficulty out of her throat. For some reason she feels like she just had the wind taken out of her.

The prince smiles a lopsided grin that makes Rapunzel's heart beat faster than she thinks is humanly possible. She feels that she might have a heart attack if she stays any longer with this mysterious prince. Rapunzel tries to ignore her beating heart as they start to spin to the music. The music she notices sounds very familiar. Rapunzel remembers suddenly that it was the same song that the fairies played for her in the garden. The song is soft and sweet and rolls like honey through the ballroom. A man is playing the tune from an ocarina. Rapunzel had never heard an ocarina before that night, but she instantly fell in love with its breathy sound.

The prince grins his dazzling grin again as he watches Rapunzel take in the music. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Rapunzel says as she closes her eyes and listens more carefully to the song. She wants to commit it to memory to make sure she never forgets it.

"It is a traditional tune from my hometown, Hyrule." The prince says.

"You are from Hyrule? My friend Zelda is from there too!" Rapunzel says, smiling.

"Zelda and I grew up together so I know her well. I haven't met anyone else from Hyrule here yet so it is nice to know there is someone else her from my hometown. It's a small world after all." The prince answers, smirking.

Then, it hit Rapunzel. If this mysterious prince and Zelda are the only ones from Hyrule in both academies then that must mean... They are meant to be paired with each other at the graduation ceremony. They have to be since they are from the same hometown and they are both royalty. Rapunzel's heart drops in her chest.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. Thank you for the wonderful dance." Rapunzel says before she breaks away from the mysterious prince's arms and dashes into the courtyard outside.

Rapunzel sits under a tree and weeps. She feels heartbroken because she knows if she could ever be with the mysterious prince from Hyrule it would never last. All of the princesses and princes stories are already written and the couples are already set in stone. She could never be with the mysterious prince because she is not Zelda and Zelda will one day end up with him. Lucky, Zelda, Rapunzel thinks.

Rapunzel doesn't return to the ball. All she wants to do is walk back to her dorm room and wash up. She wants to go to bed early before all of the other princesses get back to the dormitories.

As Rapunzel walks through the meadow that leads from the Princess Academy to the dormitories, she feels someone's presence behind her. She turns around and falls to her knees. Before her was a woman, floating in midair, with a flowing white gown whipping around her. Her eyes are white like pearls and there is a brilliant white glow surrounding her.

The woman doesn't speak with her mouth, but speaks directly into Rapunzel's mind without moving her lips.

"Rapunzel, you have been given a great gift. You have a gift called Unwritten."

"Who are you and what is Unwritten?" Rapunzel asks the beautiful woman.

"In time dear you shall know my name. Unwritten grants you the power to rewrite your story and others stories. You must use the gift wisely. You should not let anyone know that you have this gift. Very few people have this gift. Once the wrong person knows that you have Unwritten, you will be hunted down for it. This gift is extremely powerful you see and many power-hungry people in the past have wanted it. Be careful, my young princess. Be careful..." The woman explains before she fades into a ball of light. The ball of light floats into the sky and becomes one with the stars above.

Rapunzel skips all the way back to the dormitories. She did not notice the rustling in the bushes that the mysterious prince made before he darted back into the ballroom. He had seen the woman and heard her message too. He had no idea why the woman let him hear the message too, but it must mean something.

I must be a trustworthy person if the woman let me hear the message. I know I have a purpose at this school and now here it is! I am going to help Rapunzel rewrite her story!, Link thinks to himself as he darts back to the ballroom.

To be continued...

P.S.- the song that is featured on the ocarina in this chapter is called "Zelda's Lullaby" from the original Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time video game by Nintendo. I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave reviews :) Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

_ADMIN- Guess what? I am officially on summer break now! I'm kinda busy because I'm starting college in August but I am hoping to finish this story by the end of the summer! Please follow I will try to update frequently :) Please leave reviews! I know you have probably heard this same speech a million times so I will keep it short. Now I leave you with some of Captain America's wisdom.. seriously Cap America gave me this advice himself I'm not crazy.. or am I? :P cap America says: Why are you trying so hard to fit in when you were born to stand out? *sparkle* CAPTAIN AMERICA WISDOM IS THE BEST! :) Enjoy this next chapter of Unwritten! I will be changing point of view in this chapter so you can get more background from Link's point of view and Rapunzel's point of view!_

Chapter 3 - Rapunzel Is A Boy?

LINK

First day of classes. Yay.

Link leans up against his locker as he watches his classmates rush by. Some princes, probably the NPHS (National Prince Honor Society) members, look like they actually want to be at school. They hurry by with mountains of books in their arms toward their lockers. Others, like Link, look like they would rather eat lima beans than be at school that day. As Link contemplates building himself a tree house in the woods where he can read books and teach himself everything he needs to know about like, he turns the dial on his lock and opens his locker. Inside are his books for his classes like Princeology (the study of a perfect prince) and Public Speaking which was one of Link's most hated classes because first of all he wasn't much of a people-person and, second of all, he hates people staring at him. Link is more of an introvert and likes to keep to himself. Only a few people are able to break down the walls he built up around his heart. One of those people was running toward Link right now at an alarming speed.

His name is Peter Pan. A fairy hangs for dear life onto the feather on Peter's hat as Peter hurtles toward Link. Peter reaches Link and pulls him into a big bear hug. Peter is more of a people-person than Link ever will be. He is also a hugger which sometimes annoys Link who likes to keep his distance from people. Peter bounces around on the balls of his feet excitedly.

"Guess what? We have all of the same classes! We even have the same homeroom. What what?! The three musketeers are together again!" Peter exclaims.

Just as Peter says this, a boy pokes Link from behind. Link turns on his heels and he is suddenly face to face with a prince with disheveled hair. He seriously looks like he just rolled out of bed ten seconds ago. Perhaps that is exactly what he did. This prince is named Flynn Rider. His real name is Eugene Fitzherbert but that is a mouth-full so most people call him by his nickname Flynn Rider. He got this name when he was living on his own as a kid. He was a notorious burglar and he lived with a bunch of thugs before he came to Prince Academy to learn how to become a prince. In his story, he is supposed to save a maiden from a tower. Right now all Flynn Rider cares about is having as much fun as he can before he has to get married to his princess and rule his own kingdom just like a lot of other princes at Prince Academy.

The three musketeers were all together again: Link, Flynn Rider, and Peter Pan.

Seeing his best friends lifted Link's mood as the bell rang, warning everyone that class was starting in ten minutes. Link walked toward Princeology class with his best buds on either side of him, counting his blessings and wondering how he got so lucky to have such amazing friends. He sat down in his desk in the back of the classroom. Link flipped through his textbook, not really paying attention to the words on the page, but rather trying to imagine what Rapunzel was thinking at that moment on the first day of school. Was she thinking about him just as much as he was thinking about her? Or was he the only one fantasizing about them together?

RAPUNZEL

La. La. LA!

The alarm clock on the side table near Rapunzel's bed played a cheery and LOUD little ditty.

"Time to wake up, sleepy head!" Snow White chirped as she tidied up her side of the dormitory. Her side of the room was always spotless while Rapuzel's side of the room looked like it was run over by a train. Rapunzel fell out of her bed onto the ground, startled by the loud alarm. She smacked her lips and batted the sleep dust out of her eyes with her eyelashes. She moved slowly toward the mirror and started brushing out her long golden hair.

"Better hurry up, dear. There is only half an hour until breakfast ends in the cafeteria! See you later, sweetie!" Snow White reminds Rapunzel as she fluffs her pillow one last time before bolting out of the door to meet her friends in the cafeteria.

"Shoot!" Rapunzel swears as she frantically brushes her hair as fast as she can. She changes quickly into a purple peasant top and black skinny jeans. Most of the princesses will be wearing skirts and dresses, but since it is the first day of school Rapunzel wants to be different. She slips purple diamond ballet flats onto her feet and pulls her long hair into a high ponytail. Rapunzel swipes on some chapstick before she grabs her school bag and bolts down the hallways toward the cafeteria.

After Rapuzel, Zelda, and Mulan eat a four-course breakfast together because they love food way more than is healthy, they skipped together across the field that leads from the dorms to Princess Academy. As they reached the steps of Princess Academy, Rapunzel hears a whisper calling her name.

_Rapunzel. Rapunzellllllll._

"I'll catch up with you guys later in our first class! I think I forgot something at the dorms!" Rapunzel half-lied to her friends. She really just wanted to slip away so that she could investigate where the whisper was coming from.

"Oh, Rapunzel. What are we going to do with you? You are being your forgetful self again! Okay, we will just have to go on inside and do our awesome entrance without you. What a shame." Zelda says, feigning hurt on her face.

"Let's go, my love!" Mulan tells Zelda as they lock arms and skip up the steps of Princess Academy together. They had this weird thing of acting like they were a couple just to throw people off. Rapunzel laughs as she watches them skip away.

Rapunzel follows the whisper. The whisper leads her to the garden in the back of Princess Academy. As Rapunzel walks through the sunflowers, she hears a rustle of leaves that leaves her on edge. She can feel a presence near her but she doesn't know where it is. Rapunzel runs in fear through the garden and trips on a stone in the ground. She falls into the soft grass. Rapunzel sits up in the grass. As Rapunzel was about to get up and go back to class, ignoring the whisper, a fairy lands on the tip of her nose. The fairy is tiny and lovely. She has a pink aura to her and she is wearing a little dress made of pink rose petals.

Rapunzel smiles at the fairy. The fairy makes little tinkling noises. Then, Rapunzel hears the whispering again.

Rapunzel turns her hear toward where the whisper is coming from and sees a magnificent sight. The goddess that greeted Rapunzel in the meadow is back. She comes from the sky and floats down, resting on a bed of roses.

_Rapunzel. I have called you here today because I have a monumental task for you._

"What do you want me to do?" Rapunzel asks the goddess out loud.

The lovely goddess answers without speaking any words.

_You must go to Prince Academy and retrieve Link. He will be your guide through the Forbidden Forest that lies on the outskirts of this academy. You need him with you in order for you to go on your journey to learn more about your Unwritten powers. There is evil brewing in this place and you are the only one who can stop it. You are in a sense The Chosen One just like Link is the Chosen One in his story. This is your story, but what is different about your story is that you can change it to whatever you want it to be. You can also change the stories of others too. You need to learn how to harness these powers before you can stop the evil lurking in the shadows of this land. I will help you along the way. I have sent you Rosetta, this fairy here, so that you can have a way to contact me wherever you may be. Please, young warrior, you must go to Prince Academy and find Link and escape together into the Forbidden Forest. It will be a daunting task, but I know you can do it. Goodbye for now..._

The goddess' voice trailed away into a low whisper as she faded away into thin air. The fairy tweeted what seemed to be a goodbye to the goddess. Then, she flew up onto Rapunzel's shoulder and sat on it like it was her very own pedestal.

Rapunzel put her brave face on and tried to formulate ways that she could get into Prince Academy without attracting much attention. There were no girls her age at Prince Academy so she would stand out right away. She needed a disguise.

Rapunzel raced toward her dormitory. She wrapped a bandage around her chest to make her chest seem flatter. Then, she pulled on her reading glasses, a sports jersey, and jeans. She tucked her hair into a short brown wig. Thank goodness Snow White has so many wigs that she never uses only when she is on stage performing in a play. Rapunzel put her feet into some tennis shoes and grabbed her black school bag.

She ran outside and realized she had NO idea how she was going to get to Prince Academy.

Rosetta seemed to sense Rapunzel's uneasiness. She beckoned for Rapunzel to follow her. Rosetta flew toward the garden at Princess Academy again. She stopped in front of a hot air balloon. Rapunzel wondered how it got there because it wasn't there before. Then, Rosetta used her magic to light the burner in the hot air balloon and Rapunzel realized that the mysterious hot air balloon was probably Rosetta's doing. Rapunzel climbed into the hot air balloon, grateful that she wasn't afraid of heights. She did spend most of her life on the top of a tower so naturally heights were not a problem for her.

The hot air balloon soars over the forbidden forest that separates Princess Academy from Prince Academy. Rapunzel gaped at the beauty of the scenery around the academies. The scenery looked even better front this point of view.

The hot air balloon touched down in a meadow near Prince Academy. Rosetta blew out the fire as Rapunzel tied down the balloon to the ground.

Rapunzel took a deep breath as she walked up the steps to Prince Academy. She practiced her manly voice as she walked into the admissions office near the front of the academy. She was thankful that all of the princes were already in class by now because she didn't want to see them. Rosetta hid inside Rapunzel's school bag as Rapunzel opened the door to the office.

"Welcome!" A cheery secretary chirps as Rapunzel comes into the office.

"Hello." Rapuzel answers in her best manly voice. She sounded more like a little boy with a cold than a man.

"What can I do for you?" The secretary says, smiling ear-to-ear.

"I came to enroll in Prince Academy. My name is, er, Rumpelstiltskin." Rapunzel answers.

"Okay, Mr. Rumpelstiltskin! I already have you in the roster!" The secretary says. Meanwhile, the real Rumpelstiltskin is stuck at the dormitories sick from fairy dust fever.

Rapunzel let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't believe her luck.

"Your first class is Princeology with Mr. Genie! Next time try to get to school on time, young man!" The secretary exclaims, bouncing up from her chair to hand the schedule to Rapunzel a.k.a. Rumpelstiltskin. She leads Rapunzel down many hallways until they reach a blue door.

The secretary smiles at Rapunzel as she gulps and enters the room with the blue door. Rapunzel sees a room full of maybe fifty princes and they all turn to stare at her as she walks into the classroom. The teacher who is a big blue Genie smiles as Rapunzel comes in.

"Come in, newcomer! What is your name?" Mr. Genie asks her.

Rapunzel clears her throat. She hates being stared down by so many people and then put on the spot like this.

"Rumpelstiltskin." She says before making her way to the empty seat that happened to be across the whole room. Why did it have to be all the way across the room? She couldn't take this staring much longer. Some of the princes looked at her confused. Many of them probably know the real Rumpelstiltskin and he is supposed to be at the dorms and sick.

"I'm feeling a lot better now and I didn't want to miss the first day of school!" Rapunzel/ Rumpelstiltskin adds.

"Well, Rumpel-bud you are fashionably late I see! All is well in the kingdom though! Just take your seat! You are just in time for my amazing demonstration of my power to turn any man into the perfect prince! I have a volunteer here! Aladdin, get up her, front and center!" Genie exclaims.

As Aladdin bounces up toward the front of the classroom, Rapunzel sits down next to a boy with a red hat that has a "M" embroidered on it. The boy looks quizzically at her.

"I didn't know you wear glasses Rumpel," The boy says.

"I only wear them for reading and for when my eyes really hurt like today," Rapunzel answers, trying really hard not to sound girly.

The boy just shrugs and says 'cool' before he goes back to laughing at Mr. Genie who is picking up Aladdin in his big blue hand.

"Bibbidi Bopidi Boo!" Genie says before a blue cloud of dust surrounds Aladdin. When the blue cloud subsides, Aladdin stands in a ridiculous prince getup in front of the class. He certainly looks the part of a prince.

"Ta-da! Now he isn't Aladdin anymore! He is PRINCE ALI!" Genie yells.

As the princes clap at his little demonstration, Rapunzel glances over her right shoulder. Just three seats away from her sits Link. He has a bored look on his face. He seems to sense her staring because he glances over, giving her a quizzical look like he recognizes her.

Then, Rapunzel got an idea. She releases Rosetta from her schoolbag. She writes a quick note explaining who she is and why she is there. Then, she gave the note to Rosetta who flies under the chairs to bring the note to Link. Before she could reach Link, Rosetta is whacked by the hand of the prince who is sitting to Link's left side.

"Mr. Genie! There's a fairy in the classroom! No fairies are allowed in the academy right?" The frizzy-haired prince yells out to Mr. Genie, smirking at Link and at the prince who is sitting to the right of Link.

"Peter Pan! What did I say about you keeping Tinkerbell in your dormitory?" Mr. Genie scolds the boy to Link's right.

"I _am _keeping her at the dorms! That isn't my fairy!" Peter Pan yells, glaring at the prince on Link's left.

Meanwhile, Tinkerbell hides in Peter Pan's jean pocket laughing like little tinkling bells ringing.

Just then the school bell rings and the princes rush out of the classroom.

"Goodbye class! Wait! Peter Pan and Flynn Rider! You two stay in here so we can figure out this fairy business!" Mr. Genie yells.

"Okayyyyyy..." Flynn Rider and Peter say as the stand up and walk toward the front of the classroom toward Mr. Genie.

Rosetta flies back to Rapunzel as Rapunzel makes her way toward Link. When she reaches his desk, he had already found the note she wrote him and he was reading it. Link finishes reading it and looks up at Rapunzel. He nods in order to communicate to her that he understands the task they have to fulfill and the immensity of it.

"You could have picked a better hairstyle if you want to play Rumpel. He NEVER does his hair that nicely." Link smirks.

"Hey, I don't exactly have a wig in every boy hairstyle known to man." Rapunzel retorts, smirking back at him.

"Let's go before anyone notices we are gone," Link says as he grabs Rapunzel by the hand and drags her out of the classroom.

Meanwhile, Peter Pan, Flynn Rider, and Mr. Genie scratch their heads when they can't find Rosetta anywhere.

Link drags Rapunzel out into the garden behind Prince Academy. They both look out at the Forbidden Forest. They both feel intimidated by the mysterious woods that they have to get through together.

"So, are you going to stay dressed like a boy or are you changing back into your girly self again?" Link teases Rapunzel.

"Hold that thought." Rapunzel says as Rosetta uses her magic to change Rapunzel into the outfit she was wearing earlier for school.

"Much better." Link smiles his lopsided gorgeous smile as they walk into the Forbidden Forest, ready to start their next adventure and still holding hands.

To be continued...

The prince with the red hat mentioned in this chapter is actually Mario from Super Mario Bros! Sorry I didn't put his name! I hope you liked this chapter! :) Sayonara!


End file.
